Leavin
by XxXBambiiXxX
Summary: So Bella got this pictures of Edward and Tanya together.she sings a song on stage.She dumpes him.wat shw doesnt know is that Edward wasnt himself the drink was spiked. one shot unless you review read bottom and tell me!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe he did this to me. He said he loved me. They were all lies; I should have known better everything we had was a lie.

"Alice I can't do this" I pleaded

"Bella I know you're hurt I saw the pictures but you have to show him nothing wrong."

"I can't I'm hurt devastated" I took out my phone and showed her the pictures again. It was Edward sleeping with Tanya he had his hands around her. Tanya sent to me today in the morning. Alice grabbed my phone and shut it.

"Honey you have to do it sing you soul out and show him that you know and there nothing to talk about" ten minutes until I go up on stage and perform. I originally was going to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. "Change the songs… sing Leave by Jojo"

"I don't know…"

"You know the lyrics just change a few words. Bella you have to do it. I promise you as soon as you get off that stage I'll be right here. Just do it…" she begged. How could Edward do this to me I trusted him I let him in my life. I started to cry I loved him so much and I still do. Alice hugged me and started to calm me. A few minutes of crying I straiten myself out.

"Your right Alice, I will just promise me you'll be here" I looked into her eyes

"I promise" I left to talk to the music director and told her to change the songs.

"Umm Miss. Smith?"

"Yes dear?" she was scanning music notes

"Am going to change song here" I handed her my I-pod "It Leave by Jojo"

"Okay… is everything okay dear?"

"No" I walked away. I waited in front of the stairs ready to go on stage I peaked and saw Edward he was talking to his brother Emmett and Jasper. My heart fell into piece I watched him talk and smile like as if nothing happen while am here, my heart in my hand torn into billion of piece.

FLASHBACK

Sophomore year just transferred

"Your new here right?" I bumped into someone will I was going to class. He was tall bronze hair and emerald eyes; his body was beyond anything sculpted perfectly he looked like a Greek god you see in your Social Study text books.

"Yeah…am sorry I was looking for my biology class"

"Really who do you have?" I looked at my schedule

"Mr. Banner"

"Well me too, lucky me. Can I walk you to class?"

"Umm sure"

After that encounter we started to date

END OF FLASHBACK

We dated for a year but it going to end here and today on that stage. I looked at Alice she was glaring at Edward. He didn't notice he was into his conversation. I scan the audience and found Tanya she was looking at Edward with lust. It made me want to throw up.

"Thank you Angela for you lovely performance" Miss. Smith announced from the stage, everyone applauded for Angela she bowed and walked of the stage.

"Don't worry Bella it's scary at first but once you up there it's great" Angel reassured me. I gave her a weak smile

"Let's give a warm welcome to Bella" Miss. Smith shouted. I got on stage Emmett stood up and clapped so did Edward and Jasper. I walked to center stage, the spotlight was on me. I gave the signal to Miss. Smith to start it. She nodded.

The crowed settle down and I started to sing

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

I look directly at Edward, I shook my head. I gave him a disappointing look. Emmett Jasper and Rose were looking confuse and a mixture of anger. I then moved my gaze at Tanya they followed their, mouth dropped. I nodded they finally understood. I started to sing the chorus with so much power it surprised me.

[Chorus]  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Edward looked confused and full of shame

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call her  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

[Chorus]

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

The song ended. I let the mike stand fall on stage. I bowed and exit the stage. Tanya had a victorious expression

"Bella…" I didn't answer instead I ran into Alice embrace. "You were great" she held me for what seemed forever. A few minutes later Emmett, Jasper and Rose joined us.

"Am so sorry" Rose started then hugged me I didn't respond I just let them hug me.

"Bella" someone said from behind me. It was the velvet voice I want to forget. I turned around there he was with a sorry expression. "It not what you think…I don't know what happen that night I can't remember… you have to understand" he pleaded with me. He took a step forward, I took one back

"Leave me alone, I saw the pictures so stop. I trusted you I told you I loved you. I let you in my life and shared my deepest secrets and you stab me in the back. I don't want to hear you excuse I want you out of my life it's over. I don't want to try no more." I shouted. He took a step forward and tried to hug me. I pushed him away making him stumble backwards "don't touch me!"

"Bella please I lov-"

"Don't you dare say that. Don't."

"It's true!" he shouted. I couldn't take it no more I ran out the backstage to the parking lot. I left him behind.

**AN tell me if I should continue like should Edward try to get her back or does she go to Jake. By the way Edward wasn't himself when does picture were taken (a drink was spiked)**


	2. RIP

Hey guys I'm going to update right after this. But am going to

Take a while one of my friend was shot and killed. Who would have thought that would happen in

Connecticut. He didn't deserve this he was a good kid he had big dreams he. What sadder he body was

Found two streets away from where I live.

He was shot from behind whoever killed him is going to pay

Fuck he was only 16!

He had a long future ahead of him

He didn't deserve this…he didn't.

R.I.P Danny

Fallen Angel

Always loved never forgotten

031309


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guy for your condolences

And reviewing the story but I'm happy and sad all at once

A friend died…but they found the guy but that won't bring back Danny

Advocate say it was an accident look it up if you want

Link on profile

Everyone right i shouldnt ask for revenge i just want justice

___________________________________________________

Next Morning

Ugh I don't wanna go to school; I don't want to see him. What an ass, like come on he cheated on me with Tanya out of the girls in school he chose her, my enemy (AN lol). I pulled the blank over my head I'm not going that for sure. Someo one the barged in, in my room

"Bella!" shit Alice "gets up" she pulled my covers

"Alice no I can't and won't go today tomorrow please!"

"No you're going, you're going to show everyone that your happy to be single and independent show everyone that this isn't affecting you. Don't let Tanya win ." She was right "Bella you have to look hot so I brought this outfit for you Rose will come to pick us up in an hour so hurry up"

"Fuck your right Alice. Let do it" I smiled widely

"That my girl"

"Alice just one small problem" my eyes are red and puffy

"What?" seriously can't she see?

"My eyes are red and puffy duh there going to tell I spend the whole night crying"

"Silly lil Bella nothing Alice can't fix" after an hour or so I looked in the mirror I had to admit I looked hot. I was wearing a black mega tight skinny jeans and a red corset. As for my shoes they were blood red heels. My hair was down and curly which looked like a chocolate river yum. (Willy Wonka)

"So you ready?" Rose pull up to my house in her M3

"Hell yes" oddly I felt good about myself of course I still felt the pain Edward caused me but am not going to let it bring me down. Alice was right am not going to let Tanya win. Rose was driving and I was in the passenger seat.

"Oh my god Bella this is your song" Alice clime over and put the song full blast. Sing Ladies by Beyonce was blaring so loud that as soon as we pulled in to the school parking lot everyone stop and stared

"Bella, do you wanna park near the Volvo?" Rose asked even though the music was loud I still heard

"Yeah just because Edward there doesn't mean we're going to change our routine" I want to show Edward that am strong without him

"I have an idea" Alice said evilly "go along with it Bella" we parked next to the Volvo and Emmett red jeep. We got out the car and greeted everyone

"Bella can we-"Edward started but was cut off by Alice

"Don't waste your time Edward" Alice pulled be to Emmett jeep "Hey Em and Jasper can you lift Bella and me to the hood of the jeep" The three of us had confused looks "just do it" Em lifted me and Jasper lifted Alice "Hey!!" Alice shouted to everyone in the parking lot I "every single guy get your ass here now!"

"Alice what are you doing?" I said panicking as a few guy gathered around 20 of them

"Just wait and see" she faced the crowed "well as you guy know Bella is single so if any ones interested feel free to ask her out but if she say no you leave her alone understand. So anyone interested?" shit this is embarrassing. All hand went up oh my god. "Good to know" she then smiled at me yes I was angry but she was trying to help so I might as well go along with it. Alice grabbed my hand "Spin Bella" I spin around as soon as I did it the guy started to hoot. For a weird reason it didn't bother me. I caught a glimpse of Edward he looked hurt and mad like he wants to kill every guy in the crowed. We finally jumped off the hood.

"Oh my god Bella I can't believe you did that" Rose said as she hugged me

"Bella…you do know that am going to turn more over protective of you" Em said seriously

The bell rang so we head to class…first class biology with Edward…Yay (sarcasm)

I took a deep breath and entered the class room there the goddess himself was sitting looking spaced out. I took my seat next to him he looked up at me and smiled. Jerk, how can he still smile I turned and faced the board.

"Bella we need to talk" he whispered as Mr. Banner started his lesson

"There nothing to talk about"

"Let me explain please"

"No…Mr. Banner may I go to the bathroom?"

"Umm sure take the pass Miss. Swan" I got up and grabbed the pass and headed out.

What a dick there nothing to talk about good I saw the picture they say everything. All he is going to do is make up a lame excuse. What if there another side of this story…no don't fall for him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was head, I accidentally bump into a wall or so I thought. I fell flat on my ass ouch; I looked up and saw…him.


	4. Chapter 4

"No" I don't wanna hear excuse he open his eyes "What the hell we didn't even break-up and you were all over Tanya what about that, you couldn't wait until we broke up huh?"

"That different if you let me explain you'll understand! But you're too busy with your new friend"

"So what if Chris and I are friend this doesn't concern you. What I do with my life is my business and my business only. I don't want to hear your bullshit no more!"

"I don't except you to forgive me but I need to tell you to let me explain?" he walked closer to be corning be on the wall he lifted my chin with his finger so I could see him... His eyes were full of sadness, guilt. Shit if I keep staring in his eyes I'm going to fall for him. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him. He looked hurt.

"I don't wanna get hurt again" I walked back to the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Edward shouted behind me as I walk pass the double doors, I ignored it.

"Hey you" Chris greeted me

"Hey" I tried to sound cheerful

"What wrong Bells?" he whispered, everyone was in there own conversation

"I'll tell you when you drop me off at my house deal?" I winked; he moved his chair closer and faced me

"Deal…but I don't have a car" what's he talking about

"What are you talking about?" he got closer I so close that I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered

"Well I don't have a car…I have a motorcycle"

"WHAT?" don't ask why I shouted, which caused Chris jump back. Everyone sitting on out table stared at us

"I have a bike" Chris whispered as he grabbed my hand and traced circles on it. Everyone went to their own conversation getting the message that it was a private conversation.

"No way…. That cool don't worry"

"Good so I'll see you after school?"

"Hell yes"

"Well am off I need to find my other class bye" he got up and left. Shit, knowing Emmett brotherly-self won't let me go

"So Bella why are you so happy?" curious Alice asked

"Promise no one will get mad?" I looked around the table, I notice Edward joined us looking depress…maybe I should forgive him listen to what he has to say. No, am not getting hurt again I'm not going to be his little pet that lets anything slide. "Well I'm not ride with you guys"

"Why not oh my God you're going with Chris aren't you?"

"Yes Alice" I sort of blushed

"Aww that so cute…wait it's our Friday movie night you can't miss it and you have to sleep over"

"Shit your right well then I tell Chris to take me to your house then if you don't mind"

"Of course not Bella" Alice said with a wide smile and glanced over to Edward who seem uncomfortable. Alice will always be Alice she then mouth 'were going to make you look hot'

The bell rang so we went our own way.


	5. VOTE

Hey Reader,

I know I'm a total bitch for not updating and I have no excuse at all…I have a life sue me but yeah…

So I will update ALL my STORIES today and tomorrow but in return you have to do something for me…actually two things

Review

Vote on this poll I have on my profile.

So can ya'll do that for me please!!

I'm going to update today I promise…pinky promise but please go vote!!


	6. sorry

Ohkay I know I haven't updated in like years but I've been extremely busy.

On Dec 22 2010 I had a baby boy – yes I'm a PROUD teen mom. So I have school & my little man to deal with.

I was reading over my stories & realized I'm a terrible writer – my grammar sucked -_-

But don't worry I'm going to be updating really soon, so get ready 'cause a lot of chapters are coming.

I was reading some comments & no offense but there some rude insensitive bitches out there – telling me to get over my dead friend – seriously? That's rude but whatever not going go on about that.

Sorry for the wait

xoxo


End file.
